


Tomato Red

by tenaciouspterodactyl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciouspterodactyl/pseuds/tenaciouspterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke doesn't like to admit that sometimes he's the idiotic one in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Red

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't like narusasu as much as I used to but I was digging through old fanfictions and this was too cute and funny not to finish and publish.

Naruto flicks his hoodie string back and forth like a pendulum and smiles as a grey cat paw shoots out after it. The cat in question is currently stretched out across his lap, all her glorious flubber on display. Naruto pokes at her belly, quickly, before she has time to punish him with her claws for it.

“You feed your cat too much Sasuke. Stop spoiling her and put the thing on a diet already.”

He looks up when there’s no instant reply. Oh right. His boyfriend had left the room five minutes ago saying he was going to go study.

The cat suddenly leaps to her feet and takes off at top speed, as if a horde of undead where giving chase. Naruto pouts and calls out after her, “Hey! Come back! I still love you, I promise!”

She ignores him and runs up the stairs instead, her belly sack flapping jauntily with every hop.

Naruto sighs and stands up. Time to go pester the other household cat instead.

 

He braces his hands on the armrests of Sasuke’s swivel desk chair and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Idiot,” Sasuke says affectingly, as way of greeting, without looking up from his books.

Naruto opens his mouth to attempt to coax Sasuke into “taking a break” (in the bedroom hopefully), when something foreign and red catches his eye. Sasuke always keeps his desk space immaculately clean and organized, so it’s easy to spot something new. There’s a tomato-shaped fabric pincushion perched on top of the printer.

“Since when can you sew?”

“Since never. Why would I do something myself when I can simply pay a professional.”

Naruto points at the tomato. “Then what’s that for?” A grin slowly spreads across his face. He already has an idea of why Sasuke has it.

Sasuke finally turns to look at him. “ You mean Steven?”

Naruto giggles. “You named it Steven?”

“So what? You give your plushies far more ridiculous names.”

Naruto roars with laughter at that, stumbling away from the chair to clutch his stomach. “You-you think it’s a plush toy?”

Sasuke releases a sigh that comes out more like a growl. “Yes. It was in one of those sale bins at the department store.”

Naruto _dies_ at that, falling to his knees as laughter hits him in relentless waves.

“Naruto! Naruto what the hell?”

No response.

Sasuke glares at him for a long moment when his blond idiot of a boyfriend still hasn’t stopped laughing at him, and decides to intervene, rising up from his chair and grabbing Naruto by the front of his sweatshirt in one angry stride.

He shakes him. “Explain yourself!”

Naruto regains a bit of control, taking in deep gulps of air until he’s finally silent and calm.

Which is ruined when he looks up at Sasuke’s livid expression. He stands while surpassing giggles, “Sasuke…”

“ _What_?” Sasuke seethes.

“It’s not a plush toy.”

“What do you mean?”

Naruto giggles, “It’s a pincushion.”

Sasuke sighs dramatically. “And what, pray tell, the _fuck_ is a pincushion.”

“It’s for sewing. You stab it with all your pins and needles for organizational purposes.”

Sasuke’s jaw goes slack.

Naruto’s grin widens, “How did you not know that?”

Sasuke looks pissed but also embarrassed, as is revealed by the flush of his pale cheekbones.

“Mikoto and Fugaku never taught you how to sew?”

“My parents never did any of that. The head maid mended all of our clothing for us.”

“Oh my god. Of course they did.” Naruto giggles again. He can’t help it he really can’t.

“Stop laughing!”

He does and kisses his petulant boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” He says softly.

“Shut up. You’re really not.”

Naruto pecks him on the lips. Sasuke doesn’t kiss him back but his posture relaxes. He releases his grip on Naruto’s sweatshirt and rests his hands on his hipbones instead.

“Hn. Idiot.”

His eyes slide shut this time when Naruto kisses him, and they stay like that for a long moment before Naruto murmurs against his lips, “I’m sorry I insulted Steven.”

Sasuke pulls away with a roll of his eyes and sits back down, his gaze returning to his work. “Sewing,” he spits under his breath, as if the word were a species of particularly nasty insect.

“I’m still keeping it you know,” he calls after Naruto, who has wandered into the kitchen.

He laughs in response, “I hope Steve makes a good study-buddy.”

“I’m going to stab _you_ with pins and needles.”

**Author's Note:**

> While these types of pincushions seem to be quite common in America, I’m not sure if most people are familiar with them, so here’s a visual:  
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61QRp3GhJbL._SX522_.jpg
> 
> Fun bonus fact:  
> Saucegay cuts the little pepper that’s hanging off Leo by a string because “Peppers are stupid(he doesn’t like spicy food) and it distracts from the tomato.”


End file.
